The invention relates to a system and a method for supervising the safety on a site with at least one movable object.
Surface mines and similar sites or areas are generally operated by means of a large number of vehicles, some of which may be exceedingly large and difficult to control and have very limited visibility for the operator.
In case an operator of such a vehicle or other movable object becomes tired and possibly loses control over the vehicle, situations may occur in which the safety on the site may be at risk, i.e. the life of other persons working on the site may be at risk or damages may occur at the vehicle or other objects on the site.